Thank You for Loving Me
by angelgirl00
Summary: Bella and Edward college sweethearts. Graduated got married and had a son now they get to go through the gift of life again only this time it's a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Thank You for Loving Me

I do not own anything from twilight it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is my first time writing anything so let me know what you think and if I should continue it.

* * *

My name is Isabella Cullen my father Charlie is the chief of police in my hometown of Forks Washington. I married my college boyfriend Edward Cullen 6 months after graduation we went to Hawaii for our honeymoon. About 3 years ago we had a little boy we named Mason he is our pride and joy.

I recently found out I am pregnant again I am working on a plan to tell my husband. My husband owns his own company and I own a bookstore. I have an unusual love for books, the smell of the old books and the stories they hold can drag me in so easily. Edward has said he wants a big family, me I'm not so sure I can go through that much pain many more times.

Edward has a brother Emmett and a sister Alice who are both married as well to Rosalie and Jasper. His parents Carlisle and Esme are two of the sweetest people you could ever meet, the whole family is really. Alice and Rosalie are my best friends as well as my sisters and Jasper and Emmett are like big brothers who get on your nerves.

The girls and I have a shopping trip planned so I plan to let them in on my little secret. I told Edward I was pregnant last time when we were moving into our new home. We were talking about what to do with the extra rooms but I already knew what we would be doing with one as alice and rose helped me set it up to surprise him. We had it decorated in a baseball theme the walls were painted blue with a green trim, the bed, the rocking chair, the dressers and the changing table was dark wood.

When we talked about having kids he would tell me it didn't matter what we had as long as it was healthy I personally thought he was secretly wanting a son to be born first. As we walked up the stairs he was talking about turning the room into an office or a gym.

/FLASH BACK/_" I think we could turn it into an office for when I want to work at home."He said. "Maybe we could do something else for this room."I suggested. "Yea like what?" "Why don't you open the door and find out." I told him while nervously biting my lip, thoughts running through my head like what if he didn't like it or what if he wasn't ready for kids yet."Bella, what is this?" He asked. "It's a room for our son." I told him. "We're having a boy?" He asked happily. "Yes, I just found out two weeks ago at my last appointment." I told him." Why didn't you tell me we were having a baby?" "I wanted to surprise you with the room." I replied. /END of FLASH BACK/_

"Babe!" I heard him yell from downstairs.

"Yea, I'm up here!" I yelled back.

"The guys and I are taking mason with us today." He said as he came and sat next tom me.

"Ok that's fine the girls and I are going shopping." I told him.

"Yea where are you going shopping at?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Not anywhere particularly." I told him raising my eyebrow.

"Oh ok if that's how you want to play it." He says.

I smile at him knowing he's thinking I'm going shopping for him and he's right I am but I'm shopping for other things as well. I look at the clock and realize it's going on 2 o'clock.

"Ok mister out, I need to finish getting ready before the girls get here." I said pushing out the bedroom door.

I turn and to dressed while thinking about what to get. This will be a whole new experience, yes we have mason but now we're having a girl I'll have to get tons of new things and think about what everything we're about to go through again. I can't help but think I am luck because I'll have Edward by my side holding my hand the entire time.

* * *

So let me know what you think and if i should continue it. I am open to any suggestions you have. I don't have a BETA so i am doing this on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

We had been at the mall now for about 2 hours. We walked in to subway to eat and I decided to mention to the girls my ideas for surprising Edward. "Maybe I could put the sonogram picture in a pink frame." I suggested thinking about the look on his face when he would open the gift.

"That's a good idea. Maybe you could make a cake and put it's a girl on it and decorate it in pink." Alice said to me.

"Yea that's an idea." I replied taking a drink.

"Rose what do you think." I ask looking at her.

"Maybe have some shirts made saying (Daddies little princess) or something like that." She says looking at a catalog for making shirts.

"That's a good one rose, I like that idea" I tell her. "Are there any idea's in that catalog?" I ask.

"Yea there's some good stuff in here. I'm thinking of doing something like this when em and I have a baby." She says closing it and hands it to me.

We finish eating and head to Victoria Secret the place I know my husband wanted me to shop at. He seems to think every time the girls and I go shopping that I need to get something sexy to wear for him. Rose and Alice have the same problem with their men, although I really try not to think of their sex life. I have seen the things they get and let me tell I know it gets freaky in their bedrooms. I'm not saying that Edward and I are prudes or anything but they go a little overboard with the things they like.

"We need to go to the spa today as well." Alice says as we walk in to the store.

"For what? Didn't we go just two weeks ago?" I ask her, thinking of reasons we need to go.

"She's getting needy". "She needs to get another wax." Rose and I say at the same time as look at each other and start laughing.

"Ha ha yes I need another wax. And how am I getting needy?" She asks.

"Oh sweetie we're not being mean but we know how you are after so long with being waxed and getting our nails, toe nails and our hair done. You're like our very own personal stylist." I tell her giving her a hug.

"That's right so where's my money at bitches?" She says looking between us laughing.

"What money we thought we got it free because you love us?" Rose asks her, while giving her the puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to.

"True I do love you guys." Alice says smiling at us.

"So any idea what any of us want?" I ask laughing knowing that by now we should have almost everything in the store. Then as I turn to look at them I see the most beautiful emerald green bra and panty set I've ever seen, and know without a doubt that I had to get it.

"That's sexy you should get that for Edward." Rose says while looking at it.

"Oh I am so getting it." I tell her. "I have some high heels that color, I wonder if I can find the garter belt to with it?" I ask them, walking over to get it.

"Go try it on bella lets see it on you." Alice said to me.

I go to the changing room and put it on. Looking in the mirror I can tell it fits me perfectly while pushing up my breasts. Edward will love this I think to myself grinning. It's a good thing I'm already pregnant cause if I wasn't I would be after tonight. Edward does have his favorite colors that I wear but this is the color of his eyes and I love it.

"So what do you think?" I ask them walking out and spinning around for them.

"Wow sexy mama I think Edward might just attack you." Alice says laughing.

"Bella you are one sexy mama. I agree with alice he might attack you. It's a good thing you're pregnant cause I have no doubt you would be after you wear this for him." Rose says taking the words right out of my mouth.

* * *

How did you tell your husband you were pregnant? How should bella tell Edward their pregnant and it's a girl? Please review and let me know what you think of the story. I know the chapters are a little short but this is my first story so as I get used to the writing the chapters will get longer.


End file.
